Plan de emergencia
by YeahForeverMe
Summary: Naruto llevaba dos semanas en una misión y aunque volvería en cualquier momento Hinata no podía evitar echarlo de menos a cada segundo que pasaba un poco más. Por tanto ese día había decidido recurrir a su plan de emergencia secreto, que absolutamente nadie conocía. Si alguien lo hiciera, en especial su adorado novio rubio, moriría de la vergüenza.


Tengo un problema que me asalta cada fic: soy horrible, pero horrible, poniendo títulos. En serio, es que hay gente que nació con el don y luego estoy yo, que siempre acabo eligiendo algo demasiado cutre. Desearía no tener que elegir uno y eso que es importante, ya que es una de las cosas que puede atraer a los lectores. Ahora os preguntaréis porqué este monólogo, pues es porque no tengo ni idea de qué nombre ponerle a este fic y estoy haciendo tiempo. Lo siento por los que leéis las notas de autor.

* * *

Naruto llevaba dos semanas en una misión y aunque volvería en cualquier momento no podía evitar echarlo de menos a cada segundo que pasaba un poco más. Por tanto ese día había decidido recurrir a su plan de emergencia secreto, que absolutamente nadie conocía. Si alguien lo hiciera, en especial su adorado novio rubio, moriría de la vergüenza.

Llevaba varios meses poniéndolo en práctica y, a pesar de que al principio estuvo bastante insegura de llevar acabo su idea, le había sido de bastante ayuda cuando se sentía sola por la ausencia de Naruto. La privacidad de su cuarto era el mejor sitio para ese propósito, pero de todas formas siempre se aseguraba con su byakugan de que no hubiera muchas personas de su clan cerca y así lo hizo en esta ocasión también.

Después de soltar un suspiro de alivio al comprobar que todo estaba en orden se dispuso a comenzar. Puso sus dedos en posición para realizar el jutsu que deseaba

-Kage Bunshin no Jutsu -un clon suyo apareció enseguida- Ya sabes qué hacer -le dijo mientras un ligero sonrojo aparecía en sus mejillas

-Henge no Jutsu -a continuación su clon adoptó la apariencia de Naruto a la perfección

Durante unos segundos contempló el resultado, para a continuación morderse el labio con nerviosismo. Desde la primera vez que utilizó ese método había deseado hacer más de un Naruto para ver cómo era, pero le parecía demasiado atrevido. Sin embargo ese día por un impulso repentino decidió repetir el proceso anterior hasta crear dos Narutos más, para después intercambiar unas miradas de complicidad.

Las tres imitaciones perfectas de su novio la abrazaron de tal manera que ella quedó en medio de los tres. El calor invadió todo su cuerpo y estaba segura de que su cara se encontraba bastante roja,esa era una pequeña fantasía que siempre había tenido. La verdad era que la fantasía incluía al Naruto original, pero jamás se atrevería a pedírselo directamente, quizás su novio la viera como una pervertida para toda la eternidad.

-Hinata eres la mejor novia-soltaron las tres imitaciones al unisono

Se dio el privilegio de perderse en esa sensación durante unos segundos

-¿Hinata? -la voz su novio con un acentuado tono de sorpresa llegó a sus oídos.

Frunció el ceño. Esa voz sonaba demasiado lejana para ser de alguno de los Narutos que la estaban abrazando, ya que provenía de la dirección en la que estaba puerta. Con la esperanza de que solo se estuviera imaginando cosas dirigió su vista hacía allí. Casi le da un ataque al observar al original en la entrada de su habitación con cara de desconcierto total.

Ni siquiera había escuchado la puerta abrirse, por lo que no sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba él allí. En ese momento si se la tragaba la tierra para siempre ella sería más que feliz. De todos los días que podían haberla descubierto tenía que ser en el que había hecho más de una imitación y de todas las personas tenía que ser justamente Naruto. Definitivamente no podía tener peor suerte

-Yo puedo explicártelo -dijo de manera apenas audible mientras las imitaciones desaparecían-En realidad... ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas allí?-no tenía ni la menor idea de cómo excusarse, se sentía demasiado avergonzada de sus acciones, ni siquiera podía mirarle a la cara

-Bastante, ¿pero por qué no me lo habías dicho? Yo lo habría hecho por ti -el tono de Naruto pasó a ser de reproche

-¿Qué? -cuando levantó la vista para mirarlo se encontró con un tierno puchero

-No es justo, ahora estoy celoso de tus clones. No me dejaré vencer: Kage Bunshin no Jutsu -montones de Narutos aparecieron en su habitación, para después abalanzarse sobre ella- Te amamos, Hinata. Cásate con nosotros

Hacía tiempo que no pasaba, pero debido a la cantidad de copias de su novio, la enfusividad con la que era abrazada y la proposición de matrimonio, se desmayó.

* * *

Yo también deseo poder usar chakra para poder hacer esto. No es broma, si supierais con cuanta intensidad quiero un Naruto os sorprenderíais. Aunque estoy segura de que a muchas os pasa algo por el estilo, es demasiado genial como para no adorarlo.


End file.
